


Соблазн

by alex_primary



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Я несся на орков, точно в кровавом тумане. Я знал, куда разить, какие вены рвать когтями и где хлестать хвостом. Я не желал тратить силы на сталкивание врагов с обрывов или в костры, а жаждал растерзать их. Чем больше и чаще я пребывал в столь соблазнительном обличье, тем все меньше мне был мил меч, тем сильнее во мне было ощущение всемогущества»Пропущенная сцена к главе 7 «Огонь в крови»; Сарет — воин.





	Соблазн

Я чувствовал себя всемогущим. Сначала, как только кровь заструилась с чудовищной скоростью и жгучее, но, как оказалось, безвредное для меня пламя объяло все мое тело, а дыхание сбилось от стремительно приливающей силы, я испугался и впал в кратковременное оцепенение. Я будто не поверил, что такое может быть. Но сомнения быстро улетучились, словно Ксана безмолвно обняла меня и безмолвно же заверила, что все в порядке, и в голове тут же засела единственная мысль: «Я могу все!» 

Я несся на орков, точно в кровавом тумане. Я знал, куда разить, какие вены рвать когтями и где хлестать хвостом. Я не желал тратить силы на сталкивание врагов с обрывов или в костры, а жаждал растерзать их. Чем больше и чаще я пребывал в столь соблазнительном обличье, тем все меньше мне был мил меч, тем сильнее во мне было ощущение всемогущества. Я превращался в человека и чувствовал слабость. Сначала эта слабость была пугающей, а чуть позже — омерзительной. Я могу больше!

Чем дальше я заходил, тем неистовее становился. Я не думал, за меня думало обновленное тело: увернуться от удара, отскочить в сторону и пробить остроконечным хвостом артерию на шее очередного орка, ощутить несравненный прилив сил, видя, как из него, заливая зеленоватую кожу и простенькие доспехи, хлещет кровь и утекает жизнь, а он, пораженный, шевелит губами, точно пытаясь напоследок проклясть меня; почувствовать, как теплые капли окропляют мое тело; вновь увернуться, в слепой ярости вырвать тесак из рук другого приспешника ныне покойного Аратрока, полоснуть орка когтями одной руки, потом другой, и так раз за разом, пока плоть его не превратится в алые, остро пахнущие лохмотья свежего мяса. Их смерть — пища для моей прожорливой, но неподражаемой силы. Я умывался кровью врагов, я облачался в кровь врагов, испытывая возбуждение похлеще, чем доселе рядом с девами. Мне все сложнее было остановиться, и даже найдя свои сумку со склянками, броню и оружие, я не мог расстаться со своим новым обличьем — оно было упоительным. Я как будто обрел то, что давно утерял. 

Я, будучи человеком, несся вперед, все глубже и глубже в катакомбы, превращаясь в демона при приближении врагов. Я наслаждался сражениями, рвал противников на части, сдабривал сухую землю и камни подземелья растерзанной плотью и оставлял после себя десятки изуродованных орочьих тел. В какой-то момент я понял, что мне жутко хочется испить победный кубок до дна, и, сам того не заметив, провел языком по собственной окровавленной ладони — в тот же миг меня охватили наиострейшие эмоции. Это было похоже на боевое безумие, на болезненную лихорадку, но ощущения были столь сильными, что я не удержался и подставил когтистую ладонь в надежде, что из распотрошенной артерии одного из убитых натечет еще немного алого меда с привкусом металла. Именно тогда я почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.

Когда я увидел того, кто внимательно за мной наблюдал, я глубоко вдохнул и отчего-то заколебался, точно забыл, что промедление и бездействие для меня в этом обличье смерти подобны. Этот орк чем-то отличался от других. Все это время он молчаливо смотрел на бойню и как будто ждал своего часа. Своей выдержкой и внутренним странным огнем он напомнил мне Аратрока, словно тот восстал из мертвых, возжелав отмщения. Орк дернул сначала одним плечом до отчетливого хруста, потом другим и, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

— Говорили, что ты полукровка, но Касакх в тебе чего-то человека не видит. Предки Касакха били мразь вроде тебя со времен Первого Затмения, и Касакх будет. Давай, чудище, рази!

Почему мне было так страшно, когда я смотрел в его глаза? Он мог говорить все, что угодно, но меня пугали не слова, а его взгляд. Красноокий орк заставил меня проглотить язык и впервые за все время в катакомбах по-настоящему дрогнуть. Он как будто знал что-то, чего не знал я.

«Мой принц, — прозвучало в моей голове, — убей этого выскочку. Ты можешь все, любовь моя. Давай же! Не медли!»

И я повиновался. Я устремился к нему, нацелив на него остроконечный хвост и когтистые руки, но орк был хорош. Невзирая на немалый вес он ловко уворачивался от ударов или блокировал их щитом, а порой даже и тесаком и сумел несколько раз отбросить меня назад. У него точно были непревзойденное зрение и превосходная интуиция, иногда мне казалось, что он просчитывал мои атаки наперед. Тогда я вновь запаниковал — время уходило, демонические силы не пополнялись, а иссякали, и я никак не мог достать этого гада. Одного сражения было мало. Мне нужны были его кровь, его боль, его страдания.

«Ну что ты копаешься, Сарет?! — злилась Ксана во мне. — Убей его!»

Пришлось даже отскочить подальше, нащупать в сумке зелье исцеления и потратить драгоценные секунды, чтобы испить его. Этого было достаточно, чтобы двумя отточенными движениями орк смог срезать с плеча мою поклажу и отопнуть ее в сторону. В этот момент я запаниковал еще сильнее и чуть было инстинктивно не бросился за ней.

«Сарет, просто убей его! Убей его, как убивал десятки творений проклятых магов до этого!»

И я вновь набросился на него, но орк неожиданно ускорился, пролетел мимо меня сбоку, и я ощутил чудовищную боль в хвосте — он обрубил его! Я зарычал, точно животное. От увечья. От обиды. От гнева. От утекающего времени. Но отчего-то не пожелал расстаться с демоническим обликом. Моя кровь окропляла мне ноги. 

«Сарет, что ты творишь?!»

Орк тут же одним мощным пинком в живот опрокинул меня, насел на меня, внезапно отбросил оружие и щит, схватил меня за голову и начал с силой бить ею оземь так яростно, что с первого же удара из нее засочилась кровь. Меня приковало к земле, я мог пошевелить только руками и не преминул воспользоваться хоть этим.

«Сарет?!»

Удар. Еще удар. В голове звенело, череп трещал, меня мутило, а под затылком растекалась теплая липкая лужа. Я цепко держал его руки, впившись своими когтями в тыльные стороны его ладоней, алые струйки его крови текли по моим запястьям, доходили до локтей и срывались вниз, а он точно не чувствовал боли.

«Сарет! Ты так угробишь нас обоих! Сарет! Ты слышишь меня?! Сражайся!»

Удар. Еще удар. Она уже не кричала. Она не задабривала ласковыми словами, не угрожала, а истерично визжала от всепоглощающего ужаса. Я не сумел справиться с одним, лишь с одним орком. Он все просчитал. Да кто он вообще такой?! 

Подо мной было мокро, и в воздухе витали острые запахи — запахи нашей крови, и только в хвосте начало покалывать.

«Сарет! Сделай что-нибудь немедленно! Ты слышишь меня?!»

Удар. Еще удар. Перед глазами стояла алая пелена, сквозь нее я видел орочью морду, которая оставалась пугающе хладнокровной. Не было в нем какой-то особой жажды крови, не было какой-то особой жестокости, он просто считал меня врагом, первостепенным врагом, историческим врагом, которого следовало тонким слоем размазать по затвердевшей, за многие десятилетия утоптанной земле в одном из подземных туннелей. Он не читал мне проповедей. Он не припоминал мне Аратрока или убитых собратьев. Он не издевался надо мной и не превозносил себя. Он просто вдалбливал меня в землю и преуспел бы в этом, если бы мое тело каким-то чудом не сумело подпитаться кровью — хвост восстановился, точно давая мне еще один шанс.

«Сарет, хвост! Используй его! Ну же! Давай же!»

И я повиновался. Я возблагодарил судьбу за свой гибкий и сильный хвост и впился им в орка, тут же увидев, как окровавленный острый кончик прошел навылет. Я беспощадно бил его хвостом, его кровь заливала его доспехи и одеяния, текла на меня, кончик хвоста появлялся то тут, то там, а я разил без устали, с каждым ударом все больше и больше восстанавливая свои силы и возвращая свою мощь. Орк казался непобедимым. Даже в таком положении, приближаясь к смерти, он невзирая на мою хватку сомкнул руки на моей шее и начал душить. Я хрипел и продолжал хлестать его хвостом, он скрипел зубами и не останавливался, пусть и его пальцы с каждым мгновением слабели — он умирал, но даже умирая, пытался меня добить, точно отказываясь понимать, что его пламя угасает, тогда как мое разгорается со страшной силой.

Вскоре его руки окончательно разжались, взгляд затуманился, и орк рухнул на меня, выдохнув мне прямо в ухо:

— Жаль…

Я не сразу освободился от него, какое-то время просто лежал под его телом в луже крови, восстанавливая силы и разглядывая темные своды подземелья. Я вымотался, часто и поверхностно дышал, и в голове у меня было тихо-тихо, мне даже хотелось сказать что-то и проверить, со мной ли Ксана. Но я знал, что это бессмысленно. Она была рядом всегда, просто мы оба пережили такое, что оба многозначительно молчали и поражались тому, что живы. Это не было похоже на то, когда Арантир лишил меня жизни. Он сделал это быстро. Орк же, назвавший себя Касакхом, подарил нам настоящую агонию, пусть и не особо смаковал происходящее.

Мое безумие чуть не погубило меня. Демоническая форма не столь совершенна, как мне показалось вначале. Что я вообще такое творил, будучи не человеком?

Полностью восстановив силы, я вернулся к прежнему облику, сбросил с себя окровавленное, растерзанное тело и вдохнул полной грудью — я живой.

«Нам надо поскорее выбираться отсюда, Сарет».

И я повиновался, потому что был согласен с Ксаной, как никогда раньше.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.
> 
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.


End file.
